superkukimodulefandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Gilligan
Tommy Gilligan is 7 Year old Brother of Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan ) and Best Friend of Mushi Sanban And he is Son Of Betty Gilligan # Beating Up Bullies,Teenages and Enemy and Etc. # Taking of His Clothes # Marshmallows on pancakes # Hanging out with Mushi Sanban # Annoying Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan ) # Toys # Cheerios Box (love interest) # Biographical # Prank calls # Bicycles # Pencils # Pokemon Cards # Fortnite (His favorite video game) # Magic Tricks # Guns # Cats # Board Games # Nintendo Switch # Police # Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan ) # Saying that Numbuh T. # Making a grunt noise # The Bunny Do song # Betty Gilligan # Throwing stuff # Jumping (on beds, trampolines, etc.) # Kicking everyone out of the house # Halloween # Board games # Chocolate cake # Mushi Sanban # Sonia (Numbuh 83) # Lee (Numbuh 84) # Thanksgiving # Dancing # Lying # His The Tommy shirt # Cheesecake # Play-Doh # Legos # Fidget Spinners # Money # Indiana Jones # Pretending to be The Poop Monster # Naruto # Saying curse words # Putting barbecue sauce on chicken nuggets # Making animal noises # Giraffes # Santa # Cookies # Elephants # Dropping the F-bomb on people (especially Mario) # Misbehaving # Ketchup # Giving his pets vulgar names # Melvin (Lee See Sunkist II/Pop Button) # His Giant Inflatable Duck # His chop saw # Mashed Potatoes # Macaroni # McDonalds # Rapping # Tyrone # Black Yoshi # Painting on the fence # SpongeBob (his favorite show) # His iPad # His iPhone # Destroying green beans # Drawing # Slapping Teenage Girls # Chicken Nuggets # French Fries # Throwing cartons of milk, saying that they slipped # Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln ) # Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban ) # Roast beef # Pizza # Pizza Hut # Beating his meat # His drawing self # Toys R Us (formerly, due to bankruptcy in 2018) # Milkshakes # Coca-Cola # Ice Cream # Cheerios # Froot Loops # Lucky Charms # Numbuh 4 (Wallabee Beatles ) # Messes # Minecraft # Watching YouTube # Bikes # Piggie # Tommo # Leo # Robots # Five Nights At Freddy's (In Robot Tommo ) # His Pokemon card, Politoed EX # Taco Bell # Cheerios # Rocket League # Bananas the Gorilla # Behaving # Dudely Awesome # Gorillas (possibly Beatings) # Gumballs # Oreos # Corn # Baseball # Twinkies # Cupcakes # Hershey's chocolate syrup # Carrots # Jimmy John's # String Cheese on his green beans # Beating up Numbuh 363 (Harvey McKenzie ) # Bumble Bee Shoes # Patrick # Driving # Video games # Chuck E Cheese's # Xbox # Being expelled from his school # Lifesavers (candy) # Spider-man # Picture of a finger # Presents # Beary (his teddy bear) # Cheese pizza # Chocolate ice cream # SpongeBob toys # Fortnite piñata # Fortnite toys # Chocolate ice cream # Coca-Cola # His Spider-Man mask # His toy Lightsaber # Sharks # Patting his diaper # Toilet Paper Blaster # Sharky # Gummy Worms Untitled242.png